Last Wish
by Flyer Fox
Summary: Something happened that changed Tails' life completely.
1. Five Years Ago

It's been five years since that day, the day that completely changed my life.

Unfortunately I still remember it like it was yesterday, Eggman was finally capable of creating a machine powerful enough to take over the world. Sonic tried to destroy it and stop Eggman plans but he was powerless against it, but even though it was useless he kept trying and trying over and over again expecting to find some way to destroy that machine, until Eggman got tired of playing with Sonic and killed him. I was there but I was so afraid I couldn't move, Sonic noticed that and tried to protect me, Eggman noticed too and so he knew that Sonic would protect me without hesitating so he attacked me and so Sonic shielded me with all his body, he was already hurt and tired from the battle so the blow was fatal. And there I was watching my best friend, my brother; fall from a fatal blow right in front of my eyes while I stood there frozen. When Sonic hit the ground he was still alive, I punched some sense into me and picked him up and run away from Eggman, it was hard but somehow I escaped.

When we were finally safe I put Sonic down in the grass and looked at him giving his lasts breaths. He looked at me and said: " Tails don't cry, tears won't solve anything. Hide and find a way to defeat Eggman, you can do it, I know you're capable of it." I couldn't hold myself, the moment he stopped talking tears ran down my face and then I asked, "How do you know I can do it?" "Because you're my lil' buddy you can do anything…" he hugged me and smiled at me and then closed his eyes and passed away. I picked him up and took him to our place and told everyone the bad news.

Me, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Cream buried him right next to our house because it was a place where he had the best moments of his life. After the burial we left our homes because we knew that Eggman would soon come for us.

The next few months I was soulless, I would barely eat or sleep, I wouldn't say a single word just wandered around like a puppet, emotionless. After a while my friends started leaving me because I couldn't get over Sonic's death and because of that I was nuisance to them. The first ones to leave were Shadow and Rouge they said if it would go on like that, Eggman would soon catch us and kill us. We were hiding in an underground base I built in case we needed to hide for sometime but we couldn't stay there forever. One week after Shadow and Rouge leaved I was still in the same state, Knuckles was getting angrier day by day until he couldn't hold it anymore and came to me "Hey Tails, you still didn't get over Sonic? Wake up! Standing here doing nothing, living in the past won't bring Sonic back! He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it! So get over it and do something in his stead! Didn't Sonic lasts words mean anything to you? At this rate you will get us all killed!" at that time Knuckles speech didn't reach me at all, I didn't even look at him, since he did not had any kind of response back he got even angrier, " Look at me when I'm talking to you!" but I still didn't move, that moment he punched me in my stomach so hard that it made me cough blood. I fell on the ground; he looked at me and said "Well since you won't get over this thing you can die here for all I care! I'm leaving! And I'm taking Amy and Cream with me!" he then leaved with the girls.

The next two days I continued to wander in memories of the past and until I saw my last moments with Sonic just before he died, again I heard his last words "(…) find a way to defeat Eggman, you can do it, I know you're capable of it." After that Knuckles words echoed through his mind "(…) Standing here doing nothing (…) won't bring Sonic back! He's dead and there's nothing you can do about it! So get over it and do something in his stead! (…)" And then it occurred me, Knuckles was right, Sonic is dead and I couldn't bring him back so it was no use to sulk over the past. In that moment I got over it and so I stood up and decided that I needed to do something about this situation, so I decided to follow Sonic's last wish and created a resistance in order to defeat Eggman. At first it was hard to get people to join but then over the days people came one after another and after a year we were already a large group. Unfortunately none of my old friends were part of the Resistance and I never heard about them since they left me, I don't even know if they are still alive or if they are dead.

And now here I am, five years after the day that Sonic died and Eggman took over the world. I'm the leader of the Resistance that fights Eggman, all this time I've been fighting against Eggman lackeys and robots and at the same time researching in order to find a way to stop Eggman but without any results, but I will not give up! I will find a way even if it takes me the rest of my life!

Author's note: Please review, and tell me what you think. Thank you ^^


	2. The Reunion

Chapter 2 – The reunion

One day I was walking around some woods, checking if the place was "Eggman free" in order to build another base for the resistance, further ahead I found some robots, I immediately hid myself behind a bush and looked at what they were doing and what they were looking for. There were two robots, after a while one of the robots went somewhere and the other stayed. When the other came back he was carrying something, when I was capable of identifying what he was carrying I realized that it wasn't a thing but someone. "I have to do something, but I can't charge head on or else I won't have any chance against them. I have to distract them ", I said to myself, then fortunately I found a rock. I threw it to the other side of my location, as soon as the rock hit the ground the both turned towards the place where the rock fell, I took that chance to charge my blaster and destroy one of the robots, I could've have destroyed both but if I did that it would hurt the hostage. My cover was now blown but now I was capable of handling the robot without difficulties. I took care of the robot and secured the hostage, she had passed out, maybe that was why she wasn't struggling to get free. When I took a closer look at her I recognized her, it was Cream, these 5 years that passed really changed her a lot, I hardly recognized her.

I took her to the base and I asked the doctor to see if she's hurt anywhere. She was alright the robots must have knocked her down so she would not struggle. I notified the doctor to call me when she woke up and went to my room, and for the first time in a while I thought about what may happened to my friends, what have they been doing? Where were they? Has Eggman caught them? And most importantly, were they even alive?

I lost myself in my thoughts until I received a call from the doctor. Cream woke up. I went to the infirmary to check on her. When I got there she looked at me and asked, "Who are you?" That question surprised me; did my appearance change that much in the last 5 years? " Don't you recognize me Cream? It's me Tails. " When she heard my answer her eyes widened. "Tails? You're alive?" "More alive then the last time you saw me." I said with grin. After hearing my answer she hugged me and started crying "I'm so glad that you are okay Tails I thought that I would never see you again! By the way where are we?" "We are at one of the resistance bases. Don't worry you are safe here. Come on let's go to my room, we have a lot to talk about."

After we got to my room I told her what happened after she left with Knuckles and Amy. "Whoa you are the leader of the resistance?! That's amazing! And I'm glad that you were able to put the past behind you." "I didn't forget what happened in the past." After hearing my answer she looked confused, "What do you mean?" "Like I said I didn't forget what happened in the past, I still remember the day that Sonic died like it was yesterday, and I still regret not being able to do anything. But I came to the conclusion that sulking wouldn't solve anything, so I decided to do something and now here I am. Anyway what happened to you? Where are the others do you know where they are? What about Amy and Knuckles? Are they still with you?" I was about to ask some more questions when I got interrupted "Oh my god! I told Amy I was leaving for a walk and I wouldn't take very long. She must be thinking that Eggman caught me! I've got to tell her that I'm ok." She got up from her seat but I grabbed her arm just before she left "Wait! You can't just go, it's dangerous out there!" "But Tails I've got to tell Amy that I'm okay" "I know Cream but you can't go or you might get caught by Eggman robots again. I'll go talk to Amy you stay here. Now tell me the location of your hideout and I'll make sure that Amy knows that you are okay." After Cream telling me where the hideout was I went to check on my old friend.

When I got to the place I saw a little house hidden in the woods just like Cream said. I approached the house and I was about knock on the door when I heard someone running in my direction, I looked back and saw Knuckles, he was about to punch me but I dodged and got behind him, grabbed his arm and put him on the ground so he could not move. I smiled and said to him "I see you haven't changed a bit Knuckles." Knuckles struggled to get free, but I kept my grip tight or else he would break free and then he wouldn't listen to me. After struggling for a while Knuckles noticed he couldn't get free so he stopped struggling and asked, "Who the fuck are you?" "Dammit Knuckles did I change that much in the last 5 years? Or did you just forget about me?" "Let me got you bastard!" "Alright I'll let you go but don't try to hit me again or else I'll have to hurt you and I don't want to do that to an old friend."

After that I let him go, he gets up and looks at me and I could say that his jaw dropped when he realized who I was "Tails? Is that you?" "That's the name I go by Knux" "Did you finally got over Sonic death Tails" "I got over it 5 years ago but that's a story that will have to stay for another time. Are you with Amy?" "Yeah I was looking for Cream, she supposedly went for a walk but she didn't came back. I suspect the worst may have happened" "Well Knuckles, I've good news for you. I found Cream she got caught by some robots but I took care of them and she's safe at my place. And that is also the reason I was able to find this place. Come on let's tell Amy" When we got inside the hideout and Amy didn't recognize me at first either, but she was happy to know that I was good. "Like I said Cream is at my place come on get your things and let's go, you are safer at my place." How could you possibly know that?" "You will know when you get there, come on let's go!"

When we got to the base Amy and Knuckles were stunned "Woah Tails I didn't knew that you were in the resistance" "Yeah I am… Come on Cream is in my room it's this way. When we got to my room as soon as Cream saw Amy she jumped at her and hugged her. "Oh thank god you are alright Cream! " "Hey Tails, nice room you have here what rank are you? The leader?" He said joking "Umm I hate to ruin your joke Knuckles but you got that right I'm the leader of this place." I said with an embarrassed laugh "You're joking right?" "Actually, I'm pretty serious" I said while scratching the back of my head. " I was the one to form the resistance. Have a seat guys I'll tell you the whole story."

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry if I took too long to upload another chapter, I had other things to do and I didn't have any ideas in order to continue the story ^^'

Anyway, once again tell me what you think about this chapter or even the whole story. ^^


End file.
